Yarn breakage detecting devices which detect yarn breakages on respective spindles and give warning on detection thereof have heretofore been mounted on spinning machines. When warning is given by such detecting device an operator goes to a spindle where yarn breakage has taken place and ties the cut ends, or a yarn tying device is moved along the row of spindles to perform the tying operation in accordance with the instructions of the yarn breakage detecting device.
As the method for obtaining operational data from such yarn breakage detecting device, there is generally adopted a method in which special time zones are formed and an operator sees the operational condition of the warning device and records the operational data. If the number of operators is reduced in accordance with the recent demand for reduction of labor, sufficient detection accuracy or investigation can not be expected using this method. Therefore many operators should be engaged in this detection operation in order to obtain precise data. Further, there is often adopted a method in which an expert judges the working condition during a short glance at the machine. However, this method cannot be said to be a correct method and detailed data cannot be obtained by means of this method.
As means for overcoming the foregoing defects and disadvantages, there has been developed a method in which yarn breakages on spindles are detected by a so-called working machine, such as a yarn tying device or a moving cleaner, which is moved along a row of spindles of the spinning machine and performs some operation. Data indicating the operational condition of the working machine, namely data showing whether or not the operation of the working machine has been successfully carried out, and data indicating the yarn breakage condition of each spindle are collectively conveyed to a data processing equipment such as a digital computer. Collection, processing and integration of the data are performed by this data processing equipment so that recorded data are displayed at any time according to need. According to this method, operational data of high precision can be obtained while saving time and labor. However, this method utilizing a working machine and collecting data of operational conditions of the spinning machine and working machine involves the following serious problems.
In collecting data showing the operational conditions of the spinning machine and working machine from the working machine being moved around the spinning machine, if the working machine performs its operation every moment it passes by each spindle of the spinning machine, the time required for the working machine to shift from one spindle to the next spindle is generally about 0.5 to about 1 second, though this time varies depending on the moving speed of the working machine, and signals are applied to the data processing equipment at a frequency substantially equal to this time.
In the case where one working machine is provided for a great number of spinning machines, the interval at which the working machine passes one specific spindle is very much prolonged. Accordingly, in general, one working machine is provided for one or several spinning machines. Therefore, when a large number of spinning machines is employed, the number of working machines should be increased accordingly. In this case, if data are transmitted from respective working machines to the data processing equipment at intervals as mentioned above, the quantities of the data to be transmitted to the data processing equipment are drastically increased and the load imposed on the data processing equipment is also drastically increased.
If the load on the data processing equipment is increased for the reason set forth above, it will be appreciated that it will be impossible for the processing equipment to process various data precisely. Accordingly, it is necessary to reduce the amount of data to be applied to the data processing equipment as much as possible. More specifically, if all of the data as to whether or not yarn breakage takes place, data as to whether the operation of the working machine is successfully or unsuccessfully carried out and other data are not applied in succession to the data processing equipment but necessary minimum data alone are selectively applied to the data processing equipment, the abovementioned insufficient processing owing to overload can be eliminated and the capacity of the data processing equipment can be drastically reduced. However, no specific means capable of meeting such demand has been developed as yet.